


Love in World War II

by elsiecarson



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Intimacy, Nervousness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Loss, Sex, World War II, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: What if Colonel Klink and Frau Linkmeyer did get along? This is their time spent as a couple during the war trying to establish their relationship. Features Colonel Hogan and his men as well.
Relationships: Gertrude Linkmeyer/Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Talking Late at Night in the Kommandantur

Gertrude Linkmeyer and Colonel Wilhelm Klink are sitting in Klink’s private room at Stalag 13. Despite the fact that Wilhelm initially thought General Burkhalter was setting him up with Burkhalter’s neice, Lotte, he and Gertrude are getting along beautifully. Gertrude isn’t classically beautiful and Wilhelm isn’t particularly handsome and they do make a sweet couple. Wilhelm is finally relaxing being around Gertrude. The couple are sitting next to each other on the sofa and Wilhelm has his arm gently around Gertrude’s shoulders. He doesn’t want to be too forward and he doesn’t want to be caught doing anything inappropriate by General Burkhalter. Gertrude leans her head on Wilhelm’s chest. “You know, I’m very glad that my brother introduced me to you. I wasn’t so sure at first, but I think this is very good for both of us.”

Wilhelm smiles at Gertrude. Despite his first impression of Gertrude as being tough and gruff, like her brother, they are getting along very well. “So am I. It is clear that your brother cares about you a great deal if he’s going to all this trouble to make sure you’re going to be happy.” Wilhelm reaches down and strokes her hand.

“He’s not doing this because he wants me to be happy. He’s doing this because he doesn’t want to be responsible for me and my daughter any more. He’s trying to make alliances with the high up families in Germany and one of the best ways to do that is to marry me off.” Gertrude sounds sad as she speaks about her brother’s behaviour.

“He wants to make life good for you and your daughter. It’s hard to be a single woman in Germany. You need someone in your life for support and so do I. We can’t be ashamed of needing someone else. I watch the prisoners and the guards here in the camp and there’s such camaraderie between them and I’m forced to remain separate from it all. It’s hard to be alone all the time.” Wilhelm explains gently to Gertrude.

“Being alone is something I know all about. It must be very hard to be in your position.” Gertrude toys with one of the silver buttons on Wilhelm’s uniform jacket. Wilhelm watches Gertrude’s actions.

Wilhelm reaches down and strokes Gertrude’s hair. He pulls the hairpins out of her hair and her hairdo unwinds into two long braids. “Do you always wear your hair like that?”

“No, not always, but it is easy.” Gertrude sits up slowly and looks at Wilhelm intently. She has a slightly flushed face from the warmth of the room and the brandy they were drinking earlier.

Wilhelm notices how much more attractive she is with a little colour in her cheeks. He takes a moment to compose himself before he speaks. “Would you let your hair down for me?”

Gertrude kisses Wilhelm’s cheek and then begins to unbraid her hair. “You don’t have to be so nervous to ask me things, you know.” Gertrude says honestly. She shakes her hair loose and runs her fingers through it.

“I can’t help it. I’m naturally nervous around women. I always have been. I’ve always been worried about doing or saying something wrong and that’s only increased in my time of knowing you. You look far more attractive when your hair is down like this.” Wilhelm admits to Gertrude. He reaches out slowly and runs his fingers through her hair and down her face.

“I know that I look a lot better with my hair down. If I could wear it like this all the time I would.” Gertrude smiles at the gentle compliment Wilhelm gave her.

“I’m glad I’m one of the privileged few who get to see you look like this.” Wilhelm comments casually. He notices Gertrude yawn in his arms. “Can I walk you to the VIP hut? I wouldn’t want your brother to be suspicious of us.”

“Oh, don’t make me go back to my brother yet. He’s so demanding and he’s been pushing me to remarry since my husband was reported missing on the Russian Front. Can’t I stay a while longer? I’m enjoying my time with you immensely.” Gertrude flirts with Wilhelm.


	2. Of Course You Can Stay

Wilhelm is very relaxed with Gertrude and that doesn’t usually happen. He unbuttons his uniform jacket and slings it over the back of the sofa. “If you want to stay you certainly can. I’m enjoying this time we can spend together. Stay as long as you like.”

Gertrude runs her fingers under Wilhelm’s suspenders and her breath catches when she feels the chiselled pectorals under his starched white dress shirt. He seems to be in very good shape. The army has been good for his physique unlike her brother. Wilhelm is struggling to breathe normally. Gertrude’s touch is light and delicate and she is affecting him more than he thought possible. He hasn’t been in a relationship for a while and so, it’s not surprising that he’s reacting to her. “You are very handsome, Wilhelm. The years have been very good to you.”

“I have tried to take care of myself as much as possible, though it’s not easy here. I feel like I haven’t been doing enough recently.” Wilhelm’s conversation is casual and keeping both of them very relaxed. Wilhelm holds Gertrude’s hand gently and she relaxes under his touch.

“You are in very good shape, Wilhelm. Just look at what’s happened to my brother. Since he became an officer he let himself go, especially since he became a general. You haven’t done that.” Gertrude is appreciative of the fact that the man her brother wants her to marry is an attractive man who she has quite a lot in common with.


	3. Caught and Interrupted

“This is a very cosy little house. You’ve really made it feel like a real home.” Gertrude looks around the sitting room at all the homey touches.

“Danke, Gertrude. I’m very glad you like it. This is as much your space as mine.” Wilhelm allows Gertrude to wrap an arm around his waist. There’s a heavy knock on the door. “Come in,” Wilhelm calls firmly.

“I think it’s my brother.” Gertrude whispers to Wilhelm just before the door swings open.

“Gertrude!” General Albert Burkhalter says loudly when he spots his sister draped over Klink. “Klink you better not be taking advantage of my sister!”

“He’s not, Albert! In fact I started it! He’s been a perfect gentleman this whole evening! He’s been perfectly lovely all night! Just leave him be!” Gertrude hops up from the sofa and confronts her brother. Wilhelm is thrilled that Gertrude is defending him so vehemently.

“Perfect gentleman and Klink are two phrases I never thought I’d hear together in the same sentence. You looked very comfortable when I walked in, Gertrude. Why aren’t you wearing your uniform jack, Klink?” Burkhalter asks as he sits down and Gertrude sits down next to Wilhelm again.

“My uniform jacket has too much starch in it. I can’t get comfortable in it. I have to remind LeBeau not to use so much starch next time.” Wilhelm explains.

“Nothing untoward happened, Albert! That uniform jacket is very constricting. This is his home and he is entitled to relax in his own area. Leave him alone. He’s been very kind to me.” Gertrude defends Wilhelm to her brother.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t be too late Gertrude.” Albert kisses Gertrude’s cheek. He’s proud of how his sister is coping with this new situation he’s forced her into. He’s surprised at how well Gertrude and Wilhelm are getting along. “I’m trusting you to look after her, Klink.”

“Jawohl, General. She is safe with me.” Klink assures his superior officer.

“I’m wondering if you are safe with her. She is a very determined woman when she sets her mind to something.” General Burkhalter raises his eyebrows as his sister slides closer to Colonel Klink.

“Now Albert, don’t discourage him. We’re only just getting closer together. Don’t you ruin this for me.” Gertrude teases her brother.

General Burkhalter laughs and leaves Colonel Klink’s residence. He’s worried about leaving Gertrude alone with Klink, but he knows he has to give them a chance.


	4. Conversations and an Urgent Message

“I thought General Burkhalter was going to have me shot when he saw you and I when he walked in.” Wilhelm breathes a sigh of relief as General Burkhalter leaves.

“Oh, Albert is all bluff. As long as you’re in my good books you’ll be in his good books. He only seems tough, but really he’s a softie.” Gertrude explains to Wilhelm.

“What’s you sister-in-law like? I’ve only met her once and I didn’t get to talk to her for long.” Wilhelm asks.

“Well, she’s not at all what he said he wanted when we were growing up. She’s upper crust, high society, the type of woman that makes careers in the army. Why are we talking about Albert when we could be talking about us?” Gertrude asks as she plays with the adjuster on Wilhelm’s suspenders.

Wilhelm chuckles deep in his chest. “I think talk is sometimes overrated.” Wilhelm gently touches Gertrude’s face and leans over and kisses her gently.

Gertrude smiles as she pulls back from the kiss. “You know when Albert mentioned you as a possible suitor I was surprised. He’d never spoken particularly highly of you, but now I think I know why he picked you.” 

“Why do you think he picked me then? I’m curious as to what his reasoning might be.” Wilhelm asks running his fingers through Gertrude’s dark hair.

“Because you’re sweet, and kind, and gentle, and considerate and also because you’re not in a combat role. My brother knows I couldn’t stand to lose someone else that I care about. He’s been very supportive of me since I lost my husband, but he’s not meant to be a father figure the way he is right now.” Gertrude is very complimentary to Wilhelm.

“Do you trust me, Gertrude?” Wilhelm asks as he pours himself and Gertrude a glass of Schnapps.

“Yes, of course I trust you. Trust is never going to be an issue between us.” Gertrude says gently. She sips her Schnapps slowly.

“Then trust me in this. Let go of the past. I know that the past is painful, but at some point you have to let go. I want you to be happy and I want you to consider moving on and being happy with me.” Wilhelm says gently. He’s trying to reassure Gertrude of his loyalty to her.

Gertrude has tears running down her face when Wilhelm finally looks at her again. “You’re so sweet, Wilhelm! I haven’t had anyone be so considerate of me since my husband died.”

Wilhelm reaches out and pulls Gertrude to his chest and holds her gently. He reaches into his pocket and passes her a monogrammed handkerchief. “You deserve to be complimented and romanced all the time.” Wilhelm kisses the top of Gertrude’s head. There’s a heavy knock at the door. Being a kommandant is a 24/7 job. “Come in,” Colonel Klink says frustratedly.

Sergeant Schultz enters the room. “Frau Linkmeyer! I didn’t know you were still here! Sorry to interrupt, Herr Kommandant, but we got an urgent message from Berlin. I think you’ll want to see it.”

“Give me that! Dumkopf, this was sent a half hour ago! If it’s so urgent why wasn’t I told immediately? Never mind, I don’t want to know. Let’s read this. A possible air raid going over Stalag 13. What if they miss? They could hit their own POWs. That doesn’t make any sense. Put all guards on alert and make sure that all prisoners are in the barracks. Do a roll call in each barracks. It’s the only way to keep the prisoners safe.” Wilhelm’s Colonel Klink persona is back and he hates that Gertrude has to see so much of that side of him.

“How often do you have to make snap decisions like that?” Gertrude asks gently. She covers Wilhelm’s hand with hers. Her brother doesn’t talk much about his career.

“More often that I thought was possible in a prisoner of war camp. It is wearing sometimes. I can’t imagine what would happen if I was in a combat zone.” Wilhelm admits quietly. He sounds as if his job weighs on him greatly.

“You look tired. I should go and I’ll see you in the morning.” Gertrude notices the dark circles under Wilhelm’s eyes probably due to stress and lack of sleep.

“Why don’t you stay? We can tell your brother you’re staying here for your safety. With this warning I don’t want you walking across the compound. Please stay. It would make me feel much better.” Wilhelm requests delicately.

“I’ll stay if you wish, if you think I’m safer. I’ll call my brother and let him know the plan. I don’t want him to be worried.” Gertrude leans over and picks up the receiver. “What’s the number?”

“Just dial 542, that will get you directly to the VIP hut.” Wilhelm explains to Gertrude.

Gertrude dials the number and waits for her brother to answer. “Hello Albert.” “No, I’m fine.” “Colonel Klink just got a message from Berlin. Something about a possible air raid going over Stalag 13. He suggested I stay here for the night for my safety.” “No, I know you don’t like it, but I’ll stay in the guest room and I’ll be fine.” “I know, but I’m not a little girl anymore. I’ll be fine.” “See you in the morning.” Gertrude puts the receiver down. “Well, that went about the way I thought it would.”


	5. Staying the Night

“Did you mean what you said about staying in the guest room?” Wilhelm asks hesitantly.

“No, of course not. I told my brother that so he wouldn’t be suspicious of what’s going on and come bursting in here. Why don’t you go and get ready for bed and I’ll be right in.” Gertrude leans over and kisses Wilhelm’s cheek.

Wilhelm can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He gets up and takes his uniform jacket with him. He hangs his jacket up and sits on the side of the bed to pull off his riding boots. They always take a while to get off because they are so tight and have no zippers in them. When his boots are off he quickly changes into his nightshirt. When Gertrude enters the bedroom Wilhelm is sitting against the headboard reading a book. He had quickly hidden his naughty magazines out of sight, not that he thought Gertrude would go looking for anything.

“Can I borrow a nightgown? Mine are all back in the VIP hut.” Gertrude asks quietly. She’s a bit nervous about this moment.

Wilhelm climbs out of bed and goes over to his closet. He pulls out a nightshirt and a robe and hands them to Gertrude.

“Danke, Wilhelm.” Gertrude whispers. She goes into the bathroom to change and Wilhelm goes back to bed.

When Gertrude comes out of the bathroom Wilhelm has to try and catch his breath. He never thought a woman could look so lovely dressed in a man’s robe and nightshirt. “These are very cosy.” Gertrude says as her bare feet pad across the floor towards the bed.

“I’m glad you like them. They look better on you than on me. Now come to bed. It’s late and I have to be up for work in the morning.” Wilhelm requests sweetly.

Gertrude approaches the bed cautiously. She’s nervous, but wants this moment. “Are you sure we’re both going to fit?”

“If you want to stay in the guest bedroom you can, but you’ll be warmer in here. The heat hasn’t been on in there for a while. We’ll cuddle close and be fine.” Wilhelm tries to be gentle with Gertrude. He doesn’t want to push her too quickly. He flips down the covers so Gertrude can get into bed.

Gertrude unties the robe Wilhelm let her borrow and slowly climbs into bed. She hasn’t slept next to anyone for two years and she’s nervous. Wilhelm reaches for Gertrude’s hand and pulls her closer to him. She can tell he’s as nervous as she is. “Have you ever done this before?” Gertrude asks gently. She knows the reputation the men who serve in the Luftwaffe, both in the First World War and this one, have.

Wilhelm shakes his head in the negative. “The women I’ve been with don’t tend to stay after. Consider it an honour that I’m even considering this since I haven’t before, even after my very first time. I must admit that I am nervous about this.”

“I’m nervous too. I’m used to sleeping next to someone, but it’s been a long time. My husband was reported missing two years ago and he was hardly home at all after this war began. I know the reputation the Luftwaffe carries in its wake for being popular with the ladies. Don’t be nervous or worried.” Gertrude says seriously.

Wilhelm pulls Gertrude to his chest as he lies down. He sets his monocle on the bedside table. Gertrude runs her fingers gently over Wilhelm’s face now it’s free of the monocle. He has a strong face, but it’s spoiled by the monocle he’s forced to wear because of his diminished eyesight. She can hear and feel Wilhelm’s heartbeat as she lays her head on his chest. Wilhelm wraps an arm around her waist and she sets her hand on his chest over his heart. Wilhelm reaches up and switches the light off. “Are you alright?” Wilhelm whispers into the darkness.

“Ja, I’m alright. You make a lovely pillow. Are you alright? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Gertrude asks sweetly as she looks up at Wilhelm whose face is becoming more defined as her eyes adjust to the dark.

“I’m fine. I’m perfectly comfortable just relax. Cuddle with me and get some sleep. I’m a light sleeper anyway because of my time in the Luftwaffe.” Wilhelm runs his hand up and down Gertrude’s back and realizes she’s not wearing a bra. When he discovers this he quickly has to control his breathing and the reactions of his body. He knows that if Gertrude notices any changes in him she’ll be suspicious. The fact that the tips of Gertrude’s fingers are playing with the buttons on Wilhelm’s nightshirt isn’t helping at all. He gasps when one of Gertrude’s fingernails brushes over one of his nipples.

“Sorry about that,” Gertrude whispers her apology into the dark.

“Don’t apologize. It felt nice, but you shouldn’t tease like that. It may have unforeseen consequences.” Wilhelm teases running his fingers through Gertrude’s hair.

“This is not a naive little girl you’re dealing with, Colonel Klink. I know what the consequences are that you’re talking about. What would you say to my brother? Are you prepared for the consequences if my brother found out about your actions? You’d have to marry me.” Gertrude teases Wilhelm and continues to play with the buttons on his nightshirt.

“Well, that wouldn’t be terrible. I could handle that. It would be good for me.” Wilhelm smiles at the thought.

“Really? You know of all the people that my brother tried to get me to marry you’re the only one who said they wouldn’t mind marrying me.” Gertrude sniffs. Wilhelm is being terribly sweet.

“Yes, I really mean it. If anyone turned you down they’re crazy. You’re a lovely woman and I would be very lucky to marry you, even if it means being stuck with your brother, after the war, as family.” Wilhelm reassures Gertrude.

“He’s not as bad as he seems when he’s in his general mode. He’s actually a very sweet person, but he doesn’t like to show very many people that side of him. He’s very family-oriented and he did pick you for me.” Gertrude defends her brother.

“Well, I suppose we should thank him, then. Maybe this is your brother’s way of saying that he loves you. I’m very happy that he brought us together. Now, it’s important that we get some sleep.” Wilhelm notices Gertrude yawn. “Especially since you seem to be as tired as I am.”

Gertrude turns her face into the crook of Wilhelm’s neck and begins to fall asleep. Wilhelm shifts slightly to get more comfortable.


	6. Our First Morning Together

Wilhelm’s alarm clock goes off early the next morning and he quickly switches it off before he wakes up Gertrude. He rouses himself from sleep and goes to his closet. He sighs when he realizes that he has to put his uniform on for yet another day. He buttons his button-down shirt and tucks it into his navy blue riding pants. He doesn’t notice that Gertrude has woken up and is watching him intently. He stands in front of the mirror and ties his navy blue tie. It ends up tied crookedly, but Wilhelm doesn’t really care.

“How can I let you go to work with a crooked tie? Come here and let me fix that.” Gertrude says from the bed. She can’t let Wilhelm go to work sloppily dressed. Wilhelm approaches the bed as Gertrude sits up. She gives the tie Wilhelm is wearing a sharp tug. The tie is instantly centred and makes Wilhelm look more professional. “That’s much better. I can’t let you look messy for work.”

“Thank you, Gertrude.” Wilhelm leans over and kisses Gertrude’s cheek. He pulls his suspenders up over his shoulders before he puts his uniform jacket on. He carefully buttons the jacket and smoothes the hem down. He pulls his hat and coat out of the closet. He sets his hat and coat on the end of the bed. “Join me for breakfast when you’re ready.”

Gertrude yawns and stretches in bed before she climbs out and collects her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. When she comes out she looks flawless. Her hair is all up with no stray hairs around her face. She joins Wilhelm at the dining table for breakfast. When she looks at the breakfast she is pleasantly surprised at the selection. Clearly soldiers during wartime get fed better than civilians. She enjoys breakfast for the first time since the war began.

“I have to get to the office. You can do whatever you want, but I’d like to see you for lunch. If you want you can order a staff car and go into Hammelburg. The amount of paperwork I have to do will keep me busy and I’m getting a new prisoner after lunch.” Wilhelm already sounds tired and the day has hardly begun.

“Don’t work too hard. I don’t want you to be ill. I suspect that Albert will be heading back to Dusseldorf or Berlin today, so you won’t have to deal with him.” Gertrude sips her coffee slowly.

“If your brother leaves will you go with him? Or will you stay here?” Wilhelm asks with concern in his voice.

“I’ll stay here because I think it’s important that we have some time to ourselves without my brother hovering over us all the time. I’ll just tell Albert that I want to stay. He’ll be very happy about this if I put everything the right way.” Gertrude smiles deviously.

Wilhelm smiles at Gertrude and kisses her cheek before he puts his coat on and buttons it, puts his hat on, and picks up his riding crop.

“Wilhelm, where are you going? You’re not wearing shoes.” Gertrude chuckles. Wilhelm seems to be out of sorts this morning.

Wilhelm looks down at his sock feet and laughs. He sets his riding crop down and goes back into the bedroom and sits on the side of the bed. He pulls his riding boots on slowly. With no zippers in they’re hard to get on and off.

“That’s much better. Now take your riding crop and go to work. I’ll be fine here. I’ll find something to do while you’re working.” Gertrude reassures Wilhelm.


	7. Speculation from the Heroes

Wilhelm kisses Gertrude’s cheek before he leaves the house. He has to admit that he likes having someone to say goodbye to in the morning. Just being able to do that makes life homier and makes Stalag 13 less depressing. Suddenly life looks a lot rosier with Gertrude around. He has a spring in his step and it is noticed instantly by Colonel Robert Hogan and his crew. “He looks happy and I don’t think that’s a good thing for us.” Hogan says to LeBeau, Newkirk, Kinch, and Carter.

“I agree, Colonel. Seeing Klink happy makes me suspicious.” Kinch watches the Kommandant carefully.

“What do you think is going on? Usually Klink’s so nervous he can’t be happy.” Newkirk asks quickly.

“Well, Frau Linkmeyer is here for a visit. Maybe things are going very well with her.” LeBeau suggests. His French romantic sensibility is coming out.

“Did you see how he reacted the first time he met Burkhalter’s sister? The odds of her being the reason he’s happy is not very likely. Maybe he got good news about the German war effort.” Hogan suggests.

Suddenly Frau Linkmeyer comes walking up in her heavy winter coat. She walks up the steps of the Kommandantur and stands next to Wilhelm. Wilhelm puts his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

“Hey, LeBeau you were right!” Carter says with surprise.

“Well now, our beloved Kommandant is in love! Isn’t that nice! We’ll have to keep an eye on Frau Linkmeyer. Has anyone seen General Burkhalter this morning?” Colonel Hogan asks. All the men shake their heads.

“You know that’s disgusting! Look at her fawning all over him. What does he have that I don’t” LeBeau asks angrily.

“At the moment LeBeau? He has power and you don’t plus he’s tall and most women like tall men. Besides, Klink can be very charming when he’s not nervous.” Hogan explains gently.

“And it’s not is if Frau Linkmeyer is particularly attractive. They make a sweet couple.” Newkirk says bluntly.

The crew watch as General Burkhalter comes out of the VIP hut, salutes Klink, kisses his sister and asks for his staff car. Klink looks more relaxed around Burkhalter than usual. Sergeant Schultz comes staggering up to the staff car carrying General Burkhalter’s bags. General Burkhalter climbs into the staff car and waves goodbye to his sister and Klink.

“Wait a minute; the General is leaving his sister here with Klink? Things must be getting serious then.” LeBeau reasons.

“Well, if Klink’s mother shows up in the next few days to a week we know that we’ll have a new leader at Stalag 13.” Hogan says as he enters the barracks.

“Why would the leader of the stalag change if Klink is in love?” Carter asks with his usual confusion. 

“Oh, come on, everyone knows when a man falls in love the woman takes over everything. Frau Linkmeyer will take over here because she’s got Klink wrapped around her little finger. I can already see it.” Hogan seems to be sceptical about women.

“Klink seems to have had a change of heart since the last time he saw Frau Linkmeyer. It’s interesting.” Kinch say slowly.

“Why do you think he’s had a change of heart? He ‘s probably under orders from Burkhalter to make nice with Frau Linkmeyer.” LeBeau teases.

“Well, I’m going to do some scouting on this relationship. I at least want to find out her first name. I bet I can figure out if Klink really loves her or not.” Hogan says as he pulls his hat on.


	8. Klink 'Fesses Up

“Hello, Hilda. Is the Kommandant seeing people today?” Colonel Hogan asks the lovely secretary as he enters Colonel Klink’s outer office.

“Ja, just let me announce you.” Hilda says with a wide smile. “Excuse me, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan is here to see you.”

“Send him in, Fraulein.” Colonel Klink mumbles as he signs some paperwork. He’s busy already.

“Good morning, Kommandant! You seem to be in an excellent mood today. If I may say so I think you and Frau Linkmeyer are getting along very well. I noticed that kiss this morning.” Hogan says getting right to the point with Wilhelm. He wants as much information as possible and it’s best to be as positive.

“You noticed that kiss? Oh, I hope I didn’t embarrass Gertrude by doing that in front of the prisoners. I don’t want to have this relationship go badly.” Wilhelm sinks his head into his hands.

“So, her name is Gertrude? Gertrude and Wilhelm Klink is cute. I don’t think you need to worry. She blushed a little when you kissed her, but she also smiled. I think she likes the romance she’s getting from you. I must admit though that you seem to have changed your tune on her since you first met her. What happened, if I may ask?” Colonel Hogan asks sitting down in front of Wilhelm’s desk.

“Well, I think that we both relaxed with each other and it made us open up and be honest and happy with each other. She’s very sweet and she’s being very romantic. It’s been remarkable since she came back to Stalag 13. I love her and I never thought I’d say that.” Colonel Klink admits.

“Are you just saying that because she’s General Burkhalter’s sister or do you really care for her now?” Colonel Hogan asks seriously.

“I really care about her. I’ve told her things I’ve never told anyone else. She and I are very comfortable with each other. Why are you so concerned about my personal life all of a sudden?” Klink asks suspiciously.

“I only want you to be happy, Kommandant. Are you sure she’ll make you happy?” Hogan asks honestly.

“I’m convinced that we can be happy. All the things you see of Gertrude are a cover for her insecurity and her pain. Don’t underestimate her. She’s strong, but she’s also a vulnerable lady.” Colonel Klink looks off into the distance and forgets where he is.

While Colonel Klink is daydreaming Colonel Hogan escapes from the office to the barracks.


	9. Hogan Knows and Schultz Doesn't

“So, what did you find out about our Kommandant?” LeBeau asks when Hogan enters the barracks.

“He’s head over heels in love with Frau Linkmeyer. It’s surprising that he admitted his emotions at all, but he seemed to need to tell someone.” Hogan sinks into a chair by the table.

“Well, maybe he’ll become mellower with Frau Linkmeyer around. We know that General Burkhalter won’t be around as much. Did you find out what her first name is?” Newkirk asks his Colonel. He’s always curious to find out new information.

“Yeah, her first name is Gertrude. It doesn’t sound like she and the Kommandant have developed pet names for each other quite yet, though I’m sure that will come next.” Hogan gives his men the information, which suddenly now seems less significant than it was.

“I can’t believe that someone fell for Colonel Klink. He’s not exactly a loveable person and he’s not all that good looking either.” LeBeau gets angry when he hears the news about the Kommandant.

“Colonel Hogan, did something seem different about the Kommandant this morning?” Sargeant Schultz asks in his usual confused manner as he comes into the barracks.

“Yeah Schultz, Klink’s in love. Didn’t you see him and Frau Linkmeyer together this morning, or last night, maybe? They’ve become very close all of a sudden. I wonder if there’s going to be a wedding.” Hogan chuckles as he realizes how out of touch Schultz is with his Kommandant.

“Do you think they’re that close? I didn’t think he even liked her.” Schultz sits down heavily in a chair.

“Having just talked to Klink I think they’re even closer than they appeared to be this morning. I think that he’s not telling me everything that’s happened between them. He’s being very private and yet emotional right now. Clearly this relationship is very important to him.” Hogan gives Schultz some of the new gossip.

“You talked to the Kommandant about this already? Colonel Hogan that is the Kommandant’s private life and it’s none of your business! He deserves some privacy. Why would he tell you everything in his life anyway? You are a prisoner. He doesn’t even trust you.” Schultz says firmly.

“So, did Frau Linkmeyer stay the night with Colonel Klink last night?” Colonel Hogan asks wanting to know as much information as possible and knowing that Schultz will spill the beans.

“I know nothing! Nothing!” Schultz says trying not to give away any information. “But when I went into the VIP hut to pick up the general’s suitcase I did notice that the bed in the spare bedroom hadn’t been slept in, but that doesn’t mean she was sleeping with the Kommandant! There was an air raid nearby, maybe she got caught in the Kommandant’s quarters when the sirens went off or maybe he asked her to stay when I gave him the telegram warning about the air raid. The Kommandant may be innocent.” Schultz doesn’t want to think ill of his commanding officer.

“When is the Kommandant ever innocent, Schultz?” LeBeau asks sarcastically.

“Dat is true.” Schultz looks confused.

“After all he is a man like any other man and he has urges like any other man. Frau Linkmeyer is a single woman. Colonel Klink has been in the army for 30 years and he’s been single for a long time. He deserves to be happy.” Hogan says logically.

“Ja, he does, but Frau Linkmeyer isn’t the most attractive woman in the world. What does he see in her?” Schultz asks sceptically. He never considered that his commanding officer would be interested in such a lady.

“She’s a strong woman who knows her own mind. They’re of the same generation, so they have lots of things to talk about and shared experiences. They have mutual respect for each other and Frau Linkmeyer knows how to support his military career. This may be the connection he needs to make general.” Hogan says as he thinks carefully.

“If he marries her to make general he’s crazier than I though.” Newkirk says shaking his head.

“Klink did say when she’s away from prying eyes she’s much more relaxed and sweet. We may never see the real her, but if he cares about her then who are we to judge him. They seem to have hit it off this time and we have no right to question his life decisions. He has to start making decisions for himself. If he can’t choose his own wife then we have a bigger problem than I thought.” Hogan explains to everyone in the barracks.

“Hey Schultz, you’ll have to watch our lovesick Kommandant and see what he’s up to, just don’t make it look like you’re watching him.” LeBeau says with glee in his voice.

“Why do you want me to watch him? You know more about the Kommandant’s relationship than I do.” Schultz looks shocked at the suggestion.

“We just want to know how serious Klink is about this woman. We have a right to know if something is going to change in our stalag.” Carter says as he gets closer to Schultz.

“I see nothing! I know nothing!” Schultz says firmly.

“You could see something if we asked you to spy on Klink, couldn’t you Schultz? You see more than you let on.” Newkirk tries to butter Schultz up.

“Alright, but if I get caught I’ll deny everything. The Kommandant won’t like this very much.” Schultz grumbles.


	10. The Heroes Offer to Cook for the Kommandant

Gertrude walks past Klink’s secretary into Klink’s office. “Morning leiblich,” Gertrude says coming up to Wilhelm and kissing him.

“Darling,” Wilhelm pulls Gertrude gently onto his lap. Gertrude puts her arms around Wilhelm’s shoulders. “You’re a nice distraction.”

“It’s a good thing that my brother isn’t at Stalag 13 still. He wouldn’t be very happy if he was aware of my behaviour over the last 12 hours.” Gertrude says with a smile, burying her face in the crook of Wilhelm’s neck.

“Well, luckily enough for us I’m very happy with your behaviour. You’ve relaxed a lot and I love seeing you so relaxed.” Wilhelm settles his arm around her waist.

“You seem so sure about all this. It’s nice to see you be so sure of yourself. What am I going to do with you?” Gertrude asks as she runs her fingers over his epaulets.

“Why don’t you kiss me and we’ll take it from there?” Wilhelm suggests.

Gertrude leans forward and kisses Wilhelm on the lips while setting his monocle on the desk. Wilhelm’s lips are wonderfully soft and supple and he is a fantastic kisser, despite his lack of experience, and Gertrude responds to the kiss. Suddenly the door to the office opens and in comes Colonel Hogan. “Colonel Hogan! Don’t you ever knock?!” Klink yells angrily when he sees who walked in.

Gertrude jumps up off of Wilhelm’s lap when Hogan comes in. “Sorry to interrupt, Kommandant. I thought that you and the lovely Frau Linkmeyer would like a good, home cooked meal. I’ve got LeBeau working on a menu for the two of you.” Colonel Hogan says politely, for once.

Wilhelm stands up and walks over to Gertrude and puts his hands on her shoulders. He doesn’t want Hogan to notice his arousal from Gertrude sitting on his lap. “That’s kind of you, Hogan. What does the menu entail?”

“LeBeau is doing a green salad, French onion soup, boeuf Bourginon and crème Brulée, I think. I’ll check with him again.” Colonel Hogan says with careful thinking.

“That sounds wonderful.” Wilhelm notices the worry on Gertrude’s face. “Don’t worry, Gertrude. Colonel Hogan is perfectly trustworthy. He will do any excellent job. He’s trying to make things nicer at Stalag 13. You don’t need to worry about him.”

“Can we have access to your quarters to set up for dinner this evening? LeBeau wants to get going on the cooking. Boeuf Bourginon takes up to three and a half hours to cook properly.” Hogan requests cordially.

“Of course, Hogan! Thank you.” Wilhelm is excited for tonight, to spend a romantic evening with Gertrude. Hogan leaves the office and Wilhelm sits back behind his desk.


	11. Do You Trust Him?

“Do you trust him, honestly?” Gertrude asks as she leans on the front of Wilhelm’s desk. She runs her finger over the WWI helmet Wilhelm has on his desk.

“Yes, I do trust him. He’s helped me out of a couple of bad spots. There is a mutual respect between he and I. We are the only two who understand the pressures of being a colonel.” Wilhelm explains to Gertrude.

Gertrude cups Wilhelm’s cheek in her palm and leans forward and kisses him gently. She walks around the desk maintaining contact with Wilhelm’s cheek. “You are a good man, Wilhelm Klink. You are a credit to the Wehrmacht and the Luftwaffe.”

“Danke, Gertrude. That’s very kind of you to say.” Wilhelm stretches up and kisses Gertrude’s cheek. “Did you tell your brother anything about what happened last night?”

“No, I told him to stay safe and to call me when he gets to Berlin. I also asked him to check on Lotte for me.” Gertrude explains.

“Don’t you think you should call Lotte and tell her what’s going on with you and me before her uncle gets a chance to tell her?” Wilhelm asks suddenly worried about what General Burkhalter could tell Lotte. 

“Yes, I probably should. Can I call from here? I could use your support when I make this telephone call.” Gertrude pleads with Wilhelm.

“Of course. Just pick up the phone. Tell Hilda the number you want to call. She’ll dial the number and then you can talk to Lotte. What are you going to tell her?” Wilhelm asks as he pulls Gertrude down to sit on his knee.

“I don’t know. She’s going to be emotional about this. You know it’s funny if this all works out you’ll be a father without all the trouble.” Gertrude sighs and sinks her head into her hands.

“Of course she’ll be emotional, but she should also be happy for you. If you’re happy and upbeat then she’ll be the same. Be confident and positive. You don’t have to be ashamed of the fact that you’re in a new relationship that you’re happy in. You’re an adult. You’re entitled to be happy.” Wilhelm reassures Gertrude.

Gertrude smiles at Wilhelm. She’s so happy that Wilhelm is being so supportive and happy with everything. She reaches for the phone and asks Hilda to call her daughter. “Hello Lotte. How are you doing?” “Ja, you’re okay?” “Good, listen your uncle is coming home and I asked him to look in on you.” “I know you’re all grown up, but I still worry.” “How’s your job?” “Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying your job. Listen, before your uncle shows up I need to tell you something. I know you weren’t very happy when uncle brought us to Stalag 13, but it worked out very well for me. Colonel Klink and I are in a comfortable relationship.” “I know, but he’s not really like that. He’s really sweet and he cares about me. That’s all I can ask for.” “You’ll just have to get to know him. It’s important to me that you do get to know him.” “I know you don’t want to, but I’ve met all the men you wanted me to. Just do this for me.” “No, you don’t have to come any time soon. Let me get things a little more secure and settled first.” “I love you, too. Be good to your uncle when he arrives.” Gertrude sets the phone down and sighs.

“Is everything alright? That sounds like it could have gone better.” Wilhelm looks worried.

“Lotte is just stubborn. She doesn’t change her mind readily about anything and she hates to be told what to do. She’s too much like her mother for her own good. She doesn’t want to come to Stalag 13 again. She thinks I’m crazy for being with you. She doesn’t understand what I’ve been through to get to this point. She doesn’t understand yet how lonely life can be without someone to share things with. She can’t imagine ever being lonely because she has so many admirers.” Gertrude explains her conversation with Lotte.

“It’s easy when you’re young to think you’re never going to be lonely, but you learn as you grow up that’s simply not true. We know that life has extremely lonely moments.” Wilhelm says understandingly. He knows how hard Gertrude’s life has been since her husband was reported missing on the Eastern Front.


	12. A Visit from Major Hochstetter

Wilhelm reaches around Gertrude and signs a couple of reports. “Do you need me to move?” Gertrude asks teasingly.

“Just sit in the chair next to the desk, so I can get some work done. You’re very distracting.” Wilhelm says being very complimentary to Gertrude.

Gertrude moves to the chair next to Wilhelm with a smile. She actually likes watching him work. It gives her a sense of how hard he has to work every day to get everything accomplished. She knows her brother can give orders to get things done, but Wilhelm has to do most things himself.

Wilhelm can hear his secretary typing away in the outer office. The arrangement is cosy and Wilhelm feels content with the situation. The clock ticks from its spot on the wall. His work is interrupted by a strong knock on his office door. “Come in.” Wilhelm calls as he sets his pen down. “Major Hochstetter, what a surprise! What can I do for you?”

“Sorry to interrupt your work, Colonel Klink. I was hoping to gain your assistance oddly enough. Guten morgan, Frau Linkmeyer. I would like to speak privately, if possible.” Major Hochstetter says firmly. His Gestapo uniform does make him rather intimidating and his tone of voice makes it quite clear that saying no is not an option.

“I’ll leave you two gentlemen to talk. I’ll see you at lunch, Wilhelm. I don’t want to interrupt your important meeting.” Gertrude kisses Wilhelm’s cheek.

Wilhelm intently watches Gertrude as she leaves the office. He finds himself dumbstruck watching her.

“Klink! Your attention please! Don’t let Frau Linkmeyer distract you. This is very important information.” Major Hochstetter says loudly.

Colonel Klink jumps when he hears Major Hochstetter’s voice. Gertrude manages to distract him by doing very little. “Of course, Major Hochstetter. What is the situation?”

“There is a very important prisoner coming to Stalag 13. Also Field Marshal Goering is coming personally to interrogate this prisoner. Are you prepared for both situations?” Major Hochstetter asks as he sits down. He always questions Klink’s competence.

“Of course, Major Hochstetter. Are there any special arrangements that need to be made for Field Marshal Goering?” Wilhelm asks to be sure everything is perfect when Field Marshal Goering arrives.

“Not that I’m aware of, but I will check with the Field Marshal and let you know if anything needs to change.” Major Hochstetter says calmly for once.

“Fair enough. Danke for the information, Major.” Colonel Klink says with a professional tone. He really doesn’t like the Major.

“Danke for your consideration, Colonel. I’ll be going.” Major Hochstetter remains calm.


	13. Lunch and Memories and Truth

Wilhelm slumps into the chair behind his desk. “Fraulein Hilda! Gertrude! Can I see both of you, now please?!” He’s already nervous about Goering coming to Stalag 13 and he doesn’t even know when Goering is arriving. The two ladies quickly arrive in the room wondering what the trouble is. “Field Marshal Goering is arriving at Stalag 13 at some point in the future to interrogate a special prisoner arriving tomorrow. I need your help to make everything perfect. I don’t know what that will entail. I just thought I’d tell you what’s going to happen in the next few days.”

“Of course I’ll help you, Colonel.” Fraulein Hilda says.

“Of course I’ll help you, Wilhelm. That’s what I’m here to do: make your life easier.” Gertrude says sweetly.

“Fraulein Hilda you are dismissed. Danke,” Wilhelm says heavily.

“Are you nervous about Field Marshal Goering coming for a visit?” Gertrude asks as the office door closes.

“Of course I am. If anything goes wrong I could end up on the Russian Front before I can blink. I want everything to be perfect when Field Marshal Goering gets here. This could make or break my career. Goering has the Fuhrer’s ear and that will never change. This is my chance. I don’t want to mess this up. I won’t have another chance to make general.” Wilhelm says seriously.

Gertrude steps behind Wilhelm and massages his back. “Field Marshal Goering is only coming to interrogate a prisoner, right? That means that all he needs is a comfortable place to sleep and good food to eat. You just need to show him the best side of Stalag 13 and yourself. I believe in you. You can do this. Now come and have lunch. I made sandwiches and borscht. Tomorrow I’m going to make bread for us.” Gertrude reaches for Wilhelm’s hand and they walk into his private quarters.

“Did you say borscht? What kind of sandwiches did you make?” Wilhelm asks happily. Gertrude is being very sweet and borscht is his favourite.

“What if I told you I made warm roast beef sandwiches with spicy mustard?” Gertrude asks as she links arms with Wilhelm.

“You are a saint, Gertrude. Where did you get all these things? We never get fresh supplies in prisoner of war camps.” Wilhelm asks with joy in his heart.

“Albert got me some supplies before he left. I put them in your fridge this morning. He seems to have better access to better supplies than most. He even gave me a few rolls of the plush toilet paper he has access to.” Gertrude bustles around the kitchen and dishes up some borscht for Wilhelm. She warms up his sandwich and then places his lunch in front of him. She repeats the actions to get her lunch ready and then sits across from him.

Wilhelm watches Gertrude as she eats. She slips her spoon beneath the surface of the dark red liquid and spoons it up by spooning away from her. He watches her eat for a few moments before he begins eating. “This sandwich is amazing.” Wilhelm says after he swallows.

“And the borscht?” Gertrude asks looking up at Wilhelm with warm, brown eyes.

“It reminds me of Mama’s. She used to make it all the time when I was a little boy.” Wilhelm reminisces about his childhood.

“What was your childhood like? You seem to have very fond memories of your mother.” Gertrude asks gently. She doesn’t want to push him if he’s not ready to talk about his past.

“My relationship with my mother was always very good. She was my protector and my friend and when I needed help she was always there. She had to work very hard to keep me and my siblings healthy and happy. The biggest threat to that could, and often was, my father. My mother tried to protect us all the time. My father had a temper and if he found out one of us children had done something naughty he’d take his belt off and beat us. My mother couldn’t even be in the same room. She’d lock herself in their bedroom until it was over. I still have marks on my body from my father’s beatings. I was the one who got beaten the most. I was a failure to my father. I went to women who didn’t look at my body so I didn’t have to explain my scars. This is the first time I’ve told anyone about my father’s behaviour.” Wilhelm says all this without really looking at Gertrude.

Gertrude sets her spoon down and reaches across the table to hold Wilhelm’s hand. “I had no idea about this. Albert didn’t give me any indication of any of your past, especially any abuse by your father. I’m so sorry. Is that why you flinched last night when I touched your back?” Gertrude asks as she picks up her sandwich.

“It’s not that it’s painful, but I didn’t want you to feel the depth of the scars. They’re just painful memories for me. I flinched because those scars haven’t been touched that way, ever.” Wilhelm explains carefully.

“Are they very deep these scars?” Gertrude asks trying to remain calm. In reality she wants to burst into tears at Wilhelm’s story.

“My father liked to hit me in the same spots over and over to create maximum pain. Those scars on my upper back are very deep. Some of the lashes actually did muscle damage. I was surprised when the Luftwaffe accepted me with my muscle damage and my height. I’m fairly tall for a pilot.” Wilhelm feels comfortable talking to Gertrude about this and he never has been before.

“Why did you leave the Luftwaffe? You were a talented pilot. What happened?” Gertrude asks gently. She wants him to be able to tell everything and she wants to know about his past.

“I left the Luftwaffe because my eyesight in my left eye diminished and I didn’t feel safe flying anymore. I didn’t want to endanger my crew or myself. I requested a transfer to a non-combat role. I was offered the post of Kommandant of Stalag 13 and while it wasn’t my first choice of job I am safe and not jeopardizing anyone else’s life.” Wilhelm explains his career decisions to his girlfriend.

“Do you miss flying sometimes?” Gertrude asks as she stands up and gives Wilhelm some more soup.

“When the weather is nice and the sky is blue I miss flying. When I can see forever I miss the freedom that comes with flying, but I am too old now to be in a combat role. The technology in the planes is all new. I wouldn’t be able to fly the new planes anyway. I prefer to be safe on the ground now. I don’t trust myself to fly anymore.” Wilhelm says as he finishes his sandwich. He sounds almost sad.

Gertrude smiles at Wilhelm. “You’re very good at what you do. I know it’s not as exciting as flying, but it’s still important. I am quite glad you’re not in a combat role, to be honest. I even asked my brother not to take a combat role in this war. I made him promise me. He knew I didn’t want to date someone in combat role. That’s part of the reason he chose you.” Gertrude says sweetly. She really likes Wilhelm and he’s being so sweet with her. He’s made her life happy again.

“So, you’re happy that I’m not fighting then? Most of the women who are single want a man who’s seen combat.” Wilhelm sounds sad.

“I’m not any other woman. I’ve been through having people I care about in combat. I’ve lost people I love in war and I can’t lose anyone else. I hate war. I don’t even like the sound of planes going overhead. This is perfect for me because you can be part of the war effort, which you like, but I can still be with you and you don’t have any chance of being injured or killed.” Gertrude sounds relieved that she won’t have to try and cope with his death.

Wilhelm reaches out and holds her hand. He kisses Gertrude’s hand. He can’t believe what she’s been through in the last two years. “I should get back to work. I wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m shirking my responsibility.” Wilhelm leans across and kisses Gertrude’s cheek.


	14. Talking With Sergeant Schultz

“Don’t worry about Field Marshal Goering’s visit. You’ll be fine. I trust you. Keep working and I’ll see you later. There’s a couple a books I want to read while I’m here. I’ll put some tea on and start one of them.” Gertrude picks up the lunch dishes and puts them in the sink.

Wilhelm hates to leave to coziness of the situation, but he knows he has to go back to work. He kisses Gertrude’s cheek as she ties an apron on before she starts the dishes. He walks back to his office slowly. Gertrude turns the wireless on and hums along with the music as she washes the dishes. She can imagine spending the rest of the war here or nearby with Wilhelm. Despite her living in Stalag 13 it is a cosy existence and it is a lovely time to spend with each other. He’s being so supportive of her and she appreciates that side of him so much. Gertrude makes tea and she walks into the living room with her hot tea. She tidies up the living room a little before she sits down with her hot tea and a book. She looks up for a moment when she hears a noise in the compound. The prisoners from Barracks 2 are outside playing volleyball and Gertrude watches them wistfully. She doesn’t know how to play volleyball, but it looks like they’re having fun. She sips at her hot tea as she watches the comings and goings of the prisoners and the guards of Stalag 13. She opens the book on her lap and begins to read. She slowly lets her hair down and runs her fingers through her dark hair. There’s a knock on the door to Wilhelm’s quarters. She tucks a bookmark into the book and goes to answer the door. “Sergeant Schultz! What a surprise! Please, come in!”

Sergeant Schultz enters the warm room to talk to Frau Linkmeyer. He wants to make sure that his Kommandant is truly going to be happy with this woman who’s just shown up in the Kommandant’s life. “Frau Linkmeyer, can you and I talk? I think it’s important that we have an honest conversation.” Sergeant Schultz requests of this important lady.

“Of course, Sergeant Schultz. I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me. Can I get you a cup of tea?” Gertrude asks as she uncovers the teapot.

“Danke, Frau Linkmeyer. Why did you think I would be coming to see you?” Sergeant Schultz asks as he takes his cup of tea from Frau Linkmeyer.

“You are Wilhelm’s right hand man. I would have been surprised if you hadn’t come to talk to me about my relationship with him. You can ask me and tell me anything.” Gertrude sips her tea and then pours a fresh cup.

“I just want to know if you are serious about this. Colonel Klink is very serious about you and I don’t want him to be hurt. He will be impossible if this doesn’t work.” Sergeant Schultz says seriously.

“I am very serious about this working out. Wilhelm and I are very close and we’re getting along so well. I know he’s very serious about being with me and I am equally serious about being with him. We’re taking things very seriously and fairly slowly at the moment, though the latter part of that is by necessity rather than what we really want. He’s so sweet! Trust me to look after him, Sergeant Schultz.” Gertrude wants to be honest with Wilhelm’s friend. “For heaven’s sake please don’t tell Wilhelm anything I just told you!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Frau Linkmeyer! I won’t tell the Kommandant anything, I promise! I’d like to say that the Kommandant has been much happier since you came back to Stalag 13. Danke for helping him, Frau Linkmeyer. He needs a good woman like you in his life. He’s fortunate that he found you in these dark times.” Sergeant Schultz says honestly. He’s a true romantic and he’s happy to see his Kommandant so happy.


	15. Meat Cleavers and Phone Calls

Gertrude smiles as Sergeant Schultz leaves the room. He’s a good friend to Wilhelm. She goes into the kitchen to see what she can make for dinner tomorrow. She finds fresh apples and decides to fresh apple strudel for dessert. She also finds some fresh chicken and a few fresh vegetables. She decides to make a chicken stew to be reheated tomorrow night and dumplings to be made tomorrow. She decides to start on the stew. She opens all the drawers in the kitchen looking for a meat cleaver. When she doesn’t find one she goes into Wilhelm’s office. “Darling, do you have a meat? I’m trying to prep dinner for tomorrow and I can’t find everything I need.”

“There should be a meat cleaver in the officer’s mess. I don’t need one in my personal kitchen.” Wilhelm says as he looks up from his paperwork.

“Well, that tells me you don’t cook very much. Am I allowed to go to the mess or do I have to send someone?” Gertrude asks teasing Wilhelm.

“You can go, but I’m coming with you. I don’t want you to be harassed by anyone. I need to stretch anyway.” Wilhelm stands up and puts on his heavy overcoat and his hat. “Do you need a coat?”

“Are we going far?” Gertrude asks sensibly. She knows it’s cold outside, but if the mess is close she’ll just huddle close to Wilhelm.

“Just halfway across the compound.” Wilhelm says as he pulls his leather gloves on.

“I’ll just cuddle close and I’ll be fine.” Gertrude says with a cheeky smile.

“Alright, come on. Let’s go.” Wilhelm links arms with Gertrude when they get outside his office. He pulls her close and the two dash across the compound to the mess hall. “Is this what you’re looking for?” Wilhelm asks as he pulls a heavy meat cleaver out of a drawer.

“That’s exactly what I’m looking for! Good job, Wilhelm! Now I can go make dinner for tomorrow! You just relax and get some work done and I’ll come and get you when Lebeau is finished cooking for us.” Gertrude says with a wide smile on her face.

“When we walk back to my office please carry that cleaver away from me. We wouldn’t want any unfortunate accidents with that cleaver.” Wilhelm teases Gertrude. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to his body. They dash back to Wilhelm’s office. His guards are surprised at the Kommandant’s actions. He’s changed so much since Frau Linkmeyer arrived at Stalag 13.

Gertrude sets the cleaver down as they get into Wilhelm’s office. She turns and faces Wilhelm as he pulls his gloves off. “Danke for coming with me Wilhelm.” Gertrude says as she moves closer to Wilhelm and unbuttons his heavy overcoat.

“I don’t mind at all. It’s nice to have a reason to take a break.” Wilhelm leans down and kisses Gertrude gently.

Gertrude wraps her arms around Wilhelm’s waist as they deepen the kiss. She jolts away from him when the phone on his desk rings. “That is terribly timing. It’s probably my brother.”

“I’d like to give him a piece of my mind if it is, but I’d better not.” Wilhelm sighs heavily. Just when everything seems to be going well someone interrupts. “Hello, Colonel Klink speaking.” “Mama, how are you?” “I’m fine. I’m tired, but I’m alright.” “I’d love to see you. There’s someone I’d like you to meet very much.” “Three days from now would be fine.” “I’ll see you soon. I love you too, mama.”

“Your mother is coming to visit?” Gertrude asks with fear in her voice. She’s nervous about meeting Wilhelm’s family.

“Ja, mama is coming in three days. Don’t worry about meeting her. She’ll be very accepting of you. She’s been waiting for me to find someone special for ages.” Wilhelm says with a wide smile.  
Gertrude looks worried. She had enough trouble meeting Otto’s parents after WWI, but this is different. Wilhelm is an older man with a mother who will want him to be settled and happy before she dies. “Is your mother friendly, Wilhelm?” Gertrude asks shakily.

“Yes, she’s very friendly. She’ll like you very much. You’re very similar. You’re both very strong, independent women. You’ll be kindred spirits I’m sure.” Wilhelm tries to reassure Gertrude.

“I just don’t want her to think I’m wrong for her. I want this to work and your mother’s opinion could be very important to all this.” Gertrude sighs heavily.

Wilhelm holds Gertrude close to him and lets her head rest on his chest. He feels a tear fall on his shirt and seep through the fabric. “Just be yourself, Gertrude. Mama will be happy. I’m my mother’s favourite and she will like you because you’re my pick for me.”

Gertrude wraps her arms around Wilhelm’s neck as Wilhelm’s arms wrap firmly around her back. “Do you really believe everything you just said?” Gertrude whispers with her face buried in Wilhelm’s chest.

“Of course I believe what I said. I know my mother very well, better than anyone who’s still alive. She will like you because she won’t have to worry about me being alone after she’s gone. That’s been her biggest worry for years.” Wilhelm kisses the top of Gertrude’s head trying to be sweet.

“I’ve never been good at meeting my significant other’s family. When I met my late husband’s family I was terrified. You are more set in your ways and I hope that she doesn’t see our differences instead of our similarities.” Gertrude’s hands are shaking around Wilhelm’s neck.

“Don’t worry I’ll tell her exactly how good we are together. She will believe me if she sees the connection between us. Just be the same way you have been with me. Trust yourself to be natural with my mother just as you have been with me. I believe in you.” Wilhelm wipes the tears from Gertrude’s face as she looks up at Wilhelm.

She places her hands on the back of Wilhelm’s head and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. She has to stretch up to kiss his lips. “You are very sweet! I’m surprised you aren’t married yet. Are we dressing for dinner tonight?”

“We could absolutely dress for dinner. Schultz brought your suitcases over so you can change here. I think it would be very nice to feel as if we aren’t in the middle of the war.” Wilhelm says honestly.

“I’ll go put the stew on to slow cook for dinner tomorrow and then I’ll get dressed for dinner. I’ll even change my hairdo before dinner.” Gertrude says still clinging to Wilhelm’s chest for support. He’s been so spectacular and Gertrude begins to think that tonight might be the perfect time to give herself to Wilhelm completely. He would be only the second man she has ever been with this way. Gertrude picks up the meat cleaver from the desk and walks into the apartment to prepare tomorrow’s dinner.


	16. Dressing for Dinner

Wilhelm sits back down at his desk and smiles. He feels like he could get lucky if he plays his cards right. He hears the whack of the meat cleaver as Gertrude hacks the chicken apart. It’s been nice to have her around. He’s felt closer to having a real life since she’s been in his life again.

Gertrude puts the stew ingredients in the pot and leaves the stew to cook. She goes into Wilhelm’s bedroom and looks for her clothes, but it’s clear Schultz is trying to protect her reputation because her clothes are not there. She walks into the spare bedroom and finds her clothes in the wardrobe. She picks out a pale yellow evening gown. She also picks out a lovely pink chemise for after dinner activities. She decides to do her hair before she puts her dress on. She sits down at the vanity and unwinds her hair. She brushes her hair out and rolls her hair into an elegant French knot. She puts some make-up on. Make-up is rare and expensive and so she only wears it on special occasions. She stands up from the vanity and begins to change for dinner. She unbuttons her blouse and lets it slide from her shoulders. She slides her feet out of her shoes and steps onto the cool floor in her stocking feet. She unbuttons her skirt and allows it to slide from her hips to her ankles. She tosses her blouse into the laundry basket in the corner. She stands in front of the full length mirror in her slip and camisole and surveys her figure. She’s not bad looking for someone in her 50’s who has had a child already who is now grown up. She wants Wilhelm to be turned on by her figure, but she’s concerned that she’s not beautiful enough for someone in such a high up position in the German military. She’s prettier with make-up on, but she’s still worried about his reaction. She slides her dress off the hanger and puts it on over her head. The fabric slides down Gertrude’s body to her knees. She reaches up and zips the dress up. When she looks at the result in the full length mirror she’s pleasantly surprised. She looks lovely compared to her usual look. She knows Wilhelm will be a while before he’s finished working.

Gertrude pours herself a drink, stirs the stew, and then sits down in the living room to continue reading her book. Wilhelm comes into the room and smiles when he sees how comfortable Gertrude is in his space. “You look lovely. Is Corporal Lebeau in the kitchen?”

“Ja, he kicked me out and told me he’d keep an eye on my stew. Go change and I’ll tell Lebeau he can begin getting dinner ready.” Gertrude gives Wilhelm’s tie a tug and kisses him gently.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll have a drink with you.” Wilhelm kisses Gertrude’s forehead. He walks into his bedroom and begins to strip out of his everyday uniform and boots. He walks over to his closet and pulls out one of his dress uniforms. He puts a fresh dress shirt on and a clean tie. He steps into his dress uniform pants and pulls his boots back on. He brushes his hair smooth and takes a long look in the mirror before he goes out to the living room.

“Here, I poured us each a drink. Lebeau is working on getting the first course to us.” Gertrude passes Wilhelm his drink.

“Hah,” Wilhelm sighs as he sinks onto the sofa next to Gertrude. “It’s been a long day. It’s nice to have you around. You allow me to relax at the end of the day.

Gertrude smiles and leans towards Wilhelm. He wraps his arm around Gertrude’s shoulders as he sips his drink.


	17. Dinner and Memories

Lebeau enters the living room. “Dinner is served. If you will join me in the dining room.”

Wilhelm stands up and holds his hand out for Gertrude. The couple walk into the dining room to find that Lebeau has set up a candlelight dinner for the two of them.

“It’s lovely Corporal Lebeau. Danke for your effort.“ Gertrude says in awe of the space Lebeau has created for them.

“Merci, Frau Linkmeyer. Here’s your salad. I will go and get the soup for your next course.” Lebeau says with a smile. He’s wearing his long chef’s apron and his tall chef’s hat.

Wilhelm pulls out Gertrude’s chair for her before he sits down. He pours them each a glass of wine. “This is so nice. It’s wonderful to have down time without worrying about the war.

“It’s so nice to know that I’m safe and secure. I’m relaxing for the first time since the beginning of the war.” Gertrude sips her wine and begins to eat her salad.

Wilhelm watches the candlelight flicker across Gertrude’s face. It highlights her cheekbones and glimmers off her eyes. He slowly eats his salad watching her. He can smell the bread and cheese that Lebeau is using to top his French onion soup.

When Gertrude looks up from her salad she notices the candlelight glint off the silver edge of Wilhelm’s monocle. She notices how handsome he looks in his dress uniform in the dim light. The atmosphere is so relaxed and Gertrude is very happy.

Lebeau comes out to collect the salad plates. He puts them in the sink and then brings out two individual bowls of French onion soup.

“Have you ever had soup like this before?” Wilhelm asks as he picks up his soup spoon.

“No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?” Gertrude asks twirling her soup spoon between her fingers.

“There is a specific way to eat this. Each bite must have cheese, bread, and soup, so you have to dig down deep with your soup spoon.” Wilhelm pushes his spoon down into his soup.

Gertrude looks across the table at Wilhelm and smiles. He’s so confident with himself when he doesn’t have to be around other military members. She drives her spoon through the layer of cheese and bread into the hot soup. “It smells wonderful! There’s lots of red wine in it.”

“Corporal Lebeau is a very good chef. I rely on him to cook when I have special guests.” Wilhelm smiles as the candlelight flickers. He pours Gertrude another glass of wine and the candles gutter as his hand passes over the top of the flames.

“The wine is lovely. Is it local?” Gertrude asks as she sips her wine.

“It’s from my hometown of Dusseldorf. They tend to have good wines, but they are quite strong. I find I can’t drink very much of it.” Wilhelm explains.

“I find that with most German wines. Don’t tell anyone, but I actually prefer French wine.” Gertrude says as she tilts her soup tureen so she can get all the soup off the bottom.

“Secretly, so do I, especially since my last trip to Paris when I got to enjoy my time on furlough when I got to drink good French wine. I never admit that to important military personnel. It’s more than my job is worth.” Wilhelm says with a devious smile.

Gertrude giggles. It’s clear there’s more to Wilhelm that she originally thought. Wilhelm is so relaxed with her now. The relationship is so comfortable and Gertrude is so happy. She’s happy for the first time since she found out her husband was missing on the Eastern Front. She slips her foot out of her shoe and runs her foot along Wilhelm’s thigh above his boots. Wilhelm’s eyes go wide and then he relaxes a bit trying not to show his reaction in case Lebeau comes back in. Gertrude leans her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table and looks pointedly at Wilhelm. Wilhelm is quite proud of himself. He managed not to have a terribly overt reaction and he didn’t slurp his soup throughout dinner. He leans back in his chair and waits for Lebeau to come in and collect the soup tureens. He slowly sips his red wine and watches Gertrude across the table.

Lebeau comes in with the main course. The bœuf bourguignon smells fabulous. “We’re eating lots of dishes with red wine in them tonight. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to seduce me, but I know you didn’t plant the menu.” 

Wilhelm smiles at Gertrude as he cuts into his beef. Gertrude looks down at her stew and then across the table at Wilhelm. He has an elegant turn of wrist like an upper crust Prussian military man in supposed to have. Gertrude tries to remember to take dainty bites of her stew. It’s a lovely meal. Lebeau peeks into the room and smiles when he sees how well the Kommandant and Frau Linkmeyer are getting along. It’s sweet really, he thinks. At least they’re happy in this time of war. He watches as Klink reaches across the table for Frau Linkmeyer’s hand and kisses the back of it gently. Lebeau plates the crème Brulée elegantly. He brings the warm dessert in and collects the plates from the main course.

“Danke for dinner, Corporal Lebeau. It’s been very good.” Gertrude says sweetly.

“You’re welcome, Frau Linkmeyer. I hope you enjoy the dessert. It’s my mother’s recipe.” Lebeau says cordially. “I’m going to go start the dishes.” 

“Your mama’s recipe, Corporal? I guess I’d best be very careful what I say about it then.” Gertrude smiles at the funny little French man.

“You know I remember my mama’s favourite recipes to cook for the family. I remember coming home when I was a little boy to the smell of fresh apple strudel. Mama used to top her strudel with custard.” Wilhelm says wistfully.

“It’s funny the things we remember from our childhood. I remember baking oatmeal raisin cookies with my mama. I could smell fresh bread every day when I came home. I always got the first slice of bread with butter and jam when I got home. That was when my mama and I would talk. That ritual continued until I got married. Maybe one day I’ll make you some of those oatmeal cookies.” Gertrude’s eyes get misty as she thinks about her childhood.

“Sounds like our mamas were important to both of us. I loved watching mama in the kitchen. It made me feel so safe. I could always tell what kind of mood she was in and how papa was treating her based on what she was making. I loved coming into the kitchen on cold winter days from school with hot chocolate waiting for me. Mama always knew what I needed.” Wilhelm smiles sadly. He notices Gertrude eating her crème Brulée. She’s being deliberately slow about it. She has a small dot of caramel on her upper lip. He reaches across the table and wipes the caramel from her lip. He pops the tip of his thumb into his mouth. He smiles deviously at Gertrude.


	18. Checking on Corporal LeBeau

Gertrude sighs heavily when Wilhelm mentions his mother. She’s still nervous about her visit and dinner has been so nice with no mention of the visit. “Did your mama mention how long she’s staying when she comes to visit?”

“No, she never does. She comes and then decides how long she’s staying depending on how I’m doing. She probably won’t stay very long now that you’re here to make sure I eat and sleep.” Wilhelm chuckles. His mother still treats him like a little boy. “She will want to get to know you while she’s here. She’ll ask you some very pointed questions, I’m sure.”

“You’re your mama’s baby boy. I expected nothing less from your mama. She wants to make sure that you’re going to be okay with me.” Gertrude says honestly. She understands why Wilhelm’s mother is so concerned about him, after she’s a mother too. When she arrived at Stalag 13 he looked tired and stressed and thin.

“You do understand. You and mama will get along very well.” Wilhelm polishes off his crème Brulée. He pours Gertrude another glass of wine. “Shall we go sit in the living room?"

“Yes, let’s go sit and relax. Take my wine and I’ll meet you in there. I just want to check on the corporal and make sure he’s on top of the dishes.” Gertrude says sweetly.

Wilhelm picks up the two wine glasses and walks towards the living room. Gertrude is so sweet and he loves seeing the softer side of her.

Gertrude pokes her head into the kitchen. “How are you doing, Corporal? Do you need help with the dishes?”

“No thank you, Frau Linkmeyer. Everything is under control. Go have a nice relaxing evening for once. I get the feeling that you play hostess a lot and you’re used to being the one stuck in the kitchen all evening. You don’t have to be stuck in the kitchen tonight. The Kommandant wants to spend time with you.” The Corporal says sweetly.


	19. Now You've Made Me Worry

Gertrude retreats from the kitchen and goes to join Wilhelm in the living room. She picks up her glass of wine as she moves and sits down next to him. He seems deep in thought. “You’re far away. Where are you?”

Wilhelm starts when he feels Gertrude’s hand on his knee. “It’s nothing.” Wilhelm says kissing Gertrude’s forehead. “I was just thinking.”

“Just thinking makes me nervous. What’s wrong?” Gertrude asks setting her wine glass down.

“I was alright with mama coming to visit until I sat here by myself. Our relationship is going so well and I don’t want to change things by having mama here. She does give her opinion very openly. You made me worry.” Wilhelm sighs heavily.

Gertrude chuckles down low in her throat. She’s surprised at Wilhelm’s insecurity. She hasn’t seen this side of him in his personal life. “So, you’ve spent all day telling me not to worry about your mama coming to visit and you’re worrying all of a sudden? That’s not helping my nerves at all.” Gertrude says as she picks up her glass of wine and takes a long sip.

“Everything will be fine. I’m just being paranoid. I love you and my mama’s not going to change how I feel about you.” Wilhelm begins to relax again now that Gertrude’s back with him.

“That’s so sweet Wilhelm! Please, don’t jeopardize your relationship with your mother by fighting over me with her. Just remember that she will always be your family.” Gertrude leans over and kisses Wilhelm slowly.


	20. Is Corporal LeBeau Still Here?

Wilhelm takes the wine glass from Gertrude and sets it on the coffee table before he sets his empty glass down as well. He pulls her closer to him and continues to kiss her gently. Gertrude smiles into the kiss. Her plan is working beautifully. She slips her hands up his chest and drapes her arms around his shoulders. They’re in an awkward position for making out, but neither wants to move. Wilhelm has his hands on Gertrude’s waist. His grip is firm and as he lies back on the sofa he draws Gertrude with him. As she lies on top of him she realizes how striking his blue eyes really are. She entwines her fingers with his. The touch seems so intimate somehow. Holding hands like this feels more intimate than Gertrude touching his chest or Wilhelm stroking her back. Somehow this touch puts them on an even playing field. Gertrude sits up straddling Wilhelm’s hips. She unbuttons Wilhelm’s uniform jacket and untucks his dress shirt from his pants. Wilhelm reaches up and pulls Gertrude down for another kiss.

Normally Gertrude doesn’t move this quickly in a relationship, but this feels different. Wilhelm sits up and Gertrude is pressed against his chest and groin. Wilhelm shrugs his uniform jacket off. He seems so settled in himself. He knows he’s attractive and he manages to exude confidence through his looks, at least in private.

“Has the Corporal left for his own barracks yet?” Wilhelm whispers in Gertrude’s ear.

“I don’t know. Why do you ask?” Gertrude asks gently.

“Because he’s got to come past us to get out and I’d prefer not to have an awkward moment if he catches us in a compromising position.” Wilhelm explains gently.

“Well, I haven’t seen him leave, but I’ll go check and tell the corporal to go back to barracks by order of the Kommandant. I’ll be right back.” Gertrude kisses Wilhelm’s cheek. She walks back to the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen it’s spotless and the dishes are all away. Lebeau is just tossing the dish towel in the laundry when Gertrude comes in. “The Kommandant wants you to head back to the barracks. He thanks you very much for your especially good dinner.”

“Merci, Frau Linkmeyer. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Corporal Lebeau says cordially. He exits the kitchen and walks out through the sitting room.

“Good night, Corporal.” Wilhelm says as Louis walks through the room.

“Good night, Kommandant. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Lebeau says with a wink.

“Well, at least I know that gives me some options for tonight.” Wilhelm says sarcastically.


	21. Where Do You See This Going?

Gertrude comes out of the kitchen and smiles when she sees Wilhelm interacting with Corporal Lebeau. Lebeau leaves and Gertrude comes and sits next to him again. “What did Lebeau say?”

“He told me not to do anything he wouldn’t do. That does leave us pretty wide open for the rest of the evening.” Wilhelm says with a smile. “Come with me to the bedroom.”

Gertrude holds Wilhelm’s hand and they walk into the bedroom. Wilhelm leaves his uniform jacket in the sitting room. Gertrude slips her shoes off when she enters the bedroom. For the first time Wilhelm notices the natural height of Gertrude as she steps out of her shoes. She looks more vulnerable somehow in her stocking feet. Gertrude walks over to Wilhelm. He can feel himself breathing quickly. Gertrude slips her hands beneath his suspenders and slides them off his shoulders. He sits on the side of the bed and pulls his boots off.

“Can we talk?” Wilhelm asks quietly.

“Of course we can talk. What is it Wilhelm?” Gertrude asks putting her hand on his knee.

“Where do you see this going? Are you sure you want to do this? Is this really what you want?” Wilhelm asks slowly.

“Where do you see this going? What happens next is entirely up to you. I love you, Wilhelm.” Gertrude says gently. She doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Wilhelm sighs heavily. “No one has ever said that to me. I want this to be forever, but I’m nervous. I love you, Gertrude.”

Gertrude smiles softly. The smile lights up her face. “Have you ever told a woman you love her?” Gertrude asks as she reaches over and loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt.

“No, with the exception of my mama, you’re the first person I’ve ever told that to. Are you ready for forever with me? The death of your husband is still a fresh event.” Wilhelm says with sympathy.

“If this had been 18 months ago I wouldn’t have been ready for a long term relationship, but I’ve gotten to know you and everything seems so perfect between us now. We didn’t always get along, but we’re the perfect match for each other. I feel safe and happy with you and I haven’t felt that way for a long time.” Gertrude admits.

“Funny how love works, isn’t it?” Wilhelm says as he slips his hand under Gertrude’s and lifts it to his lips and kisses it gently. Gertrude blushes demurely under the scrutiny from Wilhelm’s cerulean blue eyes. “Don’t look away. Believe that you’re beautiful or that at the very least I believe you’re beautiful.” Wilhelm carefully cups Gertrude’s chin and tilts her head up to look at him. He strokes her cheek gently and then slowly lowers his lips to hers. The kiss is passionate and Gertrude clings to his shirt. Wilhelm sets his hands over Gertrude’s which are clenched tightly in Wilhelm’s shirt. “Are you alright? You don’t need to be nervous.”

“How is it possible for someone I’ve known such a short time to make me weak at the knees? I’m just fine. It’s just been a long time since I’ve felt this way physically and emotionally.” Gertrude whispers as she lays her head on Wilhelm’s chest.

Wilhelm smiles even though Gertrude can’t see him. “Kindred spirits, I suppose. We have a connection that developed very quickly.”

Gertrude looks up at Wilhelm and pulls his head down to hers for another kiss. She reaches up and slips his tie off. He unbuttons the second button on his dress shirt. He looks relaxed and yet vulnerable. Gertrude runs her nails down Wilhelm’s arms. Wilhelm pushes his tongue gently into Gertrude’s mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly. He fumbles his way up her back to the top of her dress and slowly slides the zipper down. Gertrude shimmies out of her dress slowly as she takes a step back from Wilhelm. She watches him gulp as her body is revealed to him. She steps back towards Wilhelm and unbuttons the rest of his dress shirt. He runs his hands over the silky fabric of Gertrude’s slip and camisole. Gertrude unbuttons the cuffs of Wilhelm’s shirt before she pushes it down off his shoulders to reveal his v-neck undershirt. “You do layer, don’t you?” Gertrude teases.

"It’s cold at Stalag 13. There isn’t sufficient heat in any of the buildings. I have to dress this way to be warm.” Wilhelm defends his wardrobe choices.

“I’ll be right back. Why don’t you slip that shirt off and I’ll be right with you.” Gertrude says flirtatiously. She picks up her pink chemise in the spare bedroom and slips into the bathroom. She lets her hair down. She strips out of all her clothes and shimmies into her chemise. She surveys her appearance carefully and smoothes the silk before she heads back to Wilhelm’s room.


	22. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the rating went up! Colonel Klink gets lucky!

“There you are. You look stunning in that colour.” Wilhelm says when Gertrude re-enters the room. He has taken her advice and taken his undershirt off. His chest is so chiselled and defined and he is looking very relaxed leaning against the headboard.

Gertrude climbs onto the bed straddling Wilhelm’s hips. “Do you think I’m really stunning?”

“Of course I do. Why are you so unsure about all of this? I wouldn’t lie to you about anything.” Wilhelm pulls Gertrude down to hug her.

“Well, the last time anyone told me I was beautiful it was my husband and he has to say that. Somehow it’s hard to believe, probably because I’m not very confident in my own beauty.” Gertrude says sadly. Tears shine in her eyes.

Wilhelm reaches down and slips his hand under Gertrude’s chin and tilts her head up to him. “You are beautiful and you must believe that. You have a beautiful spirit and a lovely face. You said you trusted me, so why don’t you believe me about this?” Wilhelm asks stroking Gertrude’s long, dark, curly hair.

“I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I thought of myself as beautiful. I endured the taunts of the girls my age who continuously told me I was ugly and that I would never amount to anything and sometimes those memories effect me more than others.” Gertrude explains gently.

“Well, it shouldn’t. I know you don’t always feel very attractive, but believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful.” Wilhelm runs his hands up the outside of Gertrude’s thighs under the silk chemise.

Gertrude leans forward and kisses Wilhelm gently and he wraps his arms around Gertrude’s body. Wilhelm rolls over so he’s on top of Gertrude. He sits up on her hips. She clutches Wilhelm’s arms as they slowly roll over. Her chemise has a low cut front and as Wilhelm kisses across her face he slides his hands down her front and his kisses follow his hands down her body. Gertrude lightly touches Wilhelm’s well-defined chest. She rakes her nails down his chest and she hears a shuddering sigh from him. She can feel his arousal grow and press against her. She smiles deviously. It’s nice to know the effect she can have on a man still. She has to try not to laugh when Wilhelm tries, unsuccessfully, to get her chemise off.

“How does this come off?” Wilhelm asks frustratedly as he tugs on the silk.

“Well, don’t tear it! I’ll get it off just let me up!” Gertrude says quickly. “Watch me.”

Wilhelm’s blue eyes have darkened and he watches Gertrude intently as she sits up on her knees. She reaches down to the hem of her chemise and pulls her chemise up over her head. She isn’t wearing anything underneath. Wilhelm reaches out to touch Gertrude’s bare body. She shivers at the touch. It’s been a long time since she’s been touched this way. She moves closer to Wilhelm and presses her body against his. She reaches between the two of them and begins to unbutton his pants. Wilhelm runs his hands down her bare back and massages her bum.

Gertrude gently pushes Wilhelm toward the side of the bed. “Stand up,” she says quietly. As Gertrude kneels on the side of the bed, Wilhelm stands by side of the bed. Gertrude pushes Wilhelm’s pants down and Wilhelm kicks them off. Both Wilhelm and Gertrude take a deep breath before anything else happens.

“I can take the rest of my clothes off if you’re not ready.” Wilhelm suggests gently. He’s trying to be sympathetic to her since he knows it’s been such a long time for her.

“It’s alright. I just need a moment.” Gertrude says quietly. She leans her head on Wilhelm’s bare chest for a moment before she reaches out with trembling hands and slides Wilhelm’s underwear down his legs. He kicks his underwear off and sits down on the side of the bed and pulls his socks off. Gertrude is surprised at the size and girth of him when he is finally naked in front of her. Gertrude kneels behind Wilhelm and puts her arms around his neck and presses her naked body against his back. Wilhelm gasps at the feel of Gertrude’s upper body pressed against him. He turns in her arms and pulls Gertrude against him before they fall back on the bed.

“You’re beautiful, Gertrude. Don’t look so surprised. I think you’re absolutely lovely.” Wilhelm kisses Gertrude deeply before he kisses his way down her body to her centre. He gently touches her. He knows it has been a long time for her and he doesn’t want to overwhelm her too quickly.

“Make love to me, Wilhelm, before I go crazy.” Gertrude’s fists have clenched the sheets tightly and her eyes speak of her passion. It’s clear things are not moving quickly enough for her.

Wilhelm enters her slowly hoping to maintain his own control. She feels wonderful around him and his senses are full of her. This is the first time in his many years of life when he feels as if he’s making love to someone. He and Gertrude move in unison and when he looks down at her he notices how sexy she looks biting her lip trying not to scream. He is also trying not to be too vocal and as he comes he kisses her to envelope his moan of delight. He’s breathing heavily and he can hear Gertrude breathing deeply as well.


	23. Falling Asleep Together

Laying nude under the sheet, Gertrude looks up at the ceiling. “I haven’t felt like that since the war started. You were fabulous.”

Wilhelm runs his hands over Gertrude’s tummy. “I’m so happy. It’s been a long time for both of us. Do you think your brother would be upset if he knew about our behaviour?”

“Probably, but I can’t worry about my brother’s opinion anymore. I have to make decisions for myself and you. No one else can live my life for me so they can’t make decisions for me either. I love you, Wilhelm.” Gertrude says firmly.

“You’re right, you can’t live for anyone else and that includes me. I love you too, Gertrude. I’ve never felt this way about a woman before.” Wilhelm admits.

“I can’t believe you just said that. You said earlier tonight that you’d never told a woman that you loved her, so I’m touched that you decided to tell me that tonight. You have a very sweet, gentle soul. You aren’t meant to be in this theatre of war, are you? I can see how you need someone in your life to support you. I care about your welfare so much, and yet, when Albert suggested you for me I never thought this would happen.” Gertrude says calmly and sweetly.

Wilhelm kisses the top of Gertrude’s head. “You’re very sweet, Gertrude. I think we should get some sleep. I’m going in Hammelburg tomorrow. You should come with me. We could go to some of my favourite places.”

“That sounds lovely. I’d like to see the places that mean something to you.” Gertrude yawns softly and wraps her arm around Wilhelm’s waist.

“Good night, Gertrude. Sleep well, my love.” Wilhelm smiles and cuddles down into the covers. “Are you warm enough?”

“Ja, I’m fine. With your arms around me I’ll never be cold. If you hold me close all night we’ll both stay warm and feel loved. You’re very cozy, you know. I love this.” Gertrude says sleepily.

“I love this, too. It’s special between us already. I can tell. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” Wilhelm kisses Gertrude’s forehead gently.

Gertrude sinks her head onto Wilhelm’s chest and falls asleep almost instantly. Although Wilhelm has never really slept next to a woman, he’s getting used to it quickly. He keeps his arm around her even though he’s used to spreading out in his bed. He’s not even aware that he snores because there’s never been anyone there to tell him before. Luckily Gertrude is deep asleep before Wilhelm falls asleep. She never hears him start to snore.


End file.
